


2048

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	2048

“Fuck!” Ian cursed loudly, huffing in frustration. “I can’t win this thing!”

“What are you playing?”

“2048”

“What?”

“It’s this computer game where you have to combine numbers until you get to 2048. I’ve only managed to get to 512. It’s so frustrating!”

Mickey sat beside him on the bed and looked at the screen. “How do you play it?”

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Ian started playing, but it was only a couple of minutes later when he got stuck and lost again, growling.

“See?”

“Let me try.”

Mickey played slowly. He wasn’t much into this kind of games, and much preferred videogames, but he enjoyed a challenge. He briefly analysed every move, sending the numbers this way and that. Soon he’d reached 512 as well.

“That’s all I can do”, Ian explained. “And then I get stuck.”

“Hum, let’s see.” Mickey leaned closer, focusing on the game. He continued to move the numbers until he managed to get 1024.

Ian gaped at him. “How did you do that?”

Mickey shrugged. “Beginner’s luck?”

He played some more, furrowing his brow in concentration, and a few minutes later achieved 2048, effectively winning the game.

He looked at Ian, grinning. His boyfriend was wearing the most ridiculous dumbfounded expression ever.

“How? Just, HOW?”

Mickey shrugged again. “It wasn’t hard.”

“How come I couldn’t do it?”

“Maybe you’re just not smart enough.”

Ian didn’t speak to him for the rest of the evening.


End file.
